Terephthalic acid is commercially produced by oxidation of paraxylene in the presence of a catalyst, such as, for example, Co, Mn, Br and a solvent. Terephthalic acid used in the production of polyester fibers, films, and resins must be further treated to remove impurities formed as a result of the oxidation of paraxylene.
Terephthalic acid (TPA) is an intermediate in the production of polyesters for plastics and fiber applications. Commercial processes for the manufacture of TPA are often based on the heavy-metal catalyzed oxidation of p-xylene, generally with a bromide promoter in an acetic acid solvent. Due to the limited solubility of TPA in acetic acid under practical oxidation conditions, a slurry of TPA crystals is usually formed in the oxidation reactor. Typically, the TPA oxidizer slurry is withdrawn from the reactor and TPA solids are separated from the oxidizer mother liquor using conventional solid-liquid separation techniques. The oxidizer mother liquor, which contains most of the catalyst and promoter used in the process, is recycled to the oxidation reactor. Aside from the catalyst and promoter, the oxidizer mother liquor also contains dissolved TPA and many by-products and impurities. These by-products and impurities arise partially from minor impurities present in the p-xylene feed stream. Other impurities arise due to the incomplete oxidation of p-xylene resulting in partially oxidized products. Still other by-products result from competing side reactions formed as a result of the oxidation of p-xylene to terephthalic acid. Patents disclosing the production of terephthalic acid such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,738 and 3,996,271 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent that they do not contradict statements herein.
The TPA solids undergo a solid-liquid separation wherein fresh solvent is utilitized to displace a major portion of the liquid component of the oxidizer mother liquor. After drying, the TPA solids are contaminated with impurities that were present in the oxidizer mother liquor since these impurities may be incorporated into the TPA solids. Impurities are also present due to occlusions in the TPA crystal structure and due to incomplete removal of the oxidizer mother liquor by the fresh solvent wash.
Many of the impurities in the oxidizer mother liquor stream that are recycled are relatively inert to further oxidation. Such impurities include, for example, isophthalic acid, phthalic acid and trimellitic acid. Impurities, which may undergo further oxidation are also present, such as, for example, 4-carboxybenzaldehyde, p-toluic acid and p-tolualdehyde. Oxidation inert impurities tend to accumulate in the oxidizer mother liquor upon recycle. The concentration of these inert impurities will increase in the oxidizer mother liquor until an equilibrium is reached whereby the rate of removal of each impurity via the TPA product balances with the rate of formation and the rate of addition to the oxidation process. The normal level of impurities in commercial crude TPA makes it unsuitable for direct use in most polymer applications.
Conventionally, crude TPA has been purified either by conversion to a dimethyl ester or by dissolution in water with subsequent hydrogenation over standard hydrogenation catalysts. More recently, secondary oxidative treatments have been used to produce polymer-grade TPA. It is desirable to minimize the concentration of impurities in the mother liquor and thereby facilitate subsequent purification of TPA. In some cases, it is not possible to produce a purified, polymer-grade TPA unless some means for removing impurities from the oxidizer mother liquor stream is utilized.
One technique for impurity removal from a recycle stream commonly used in the chemical processing industry is to draw out or “purge” some portion of the oxidizer mother liquor that is recycled. Typically, the purge stream is simply disposed of or, if economically justified, subjected to various treatments to remove undesired impurities while recovering valuable components. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,297 herein incorporated by reference in its entirety to the extent it does not contradict statements herein. The amount of purge required for control of impurities is process-dependent; however, a purge amount equal to 10-40%, hereafter known as oxidizer purge stream, of the total oxidizer mother liquor stream is usually sufficient to produce TPA adequate as feedstock for commercial polymer manufacture. In the production of TPA, the percentage purge of the oxidizer mother liquor stream necessary to maintain acceptable impurity concentrations, coupled with the economic value of the metal catalyst and solvent components in the oxidizer purge stream, make simple disposal of the oxidizer purge stream economically unattractive. Thus, there is a need for a process that recovers essentially all of the valuable metal catalysts and acetic acid contained in the oxidizer purge stream while removing a major portion of the impurities present in the oxidizer purge stream. The metal catalyst can be recovered in an active form suitable for reuse by direct recycling to the p-xylene oxidation step.
This invention is a marked improvement over a typical purge process. Some of the advantages are:                1) enhanced operability and reliability due to reduction in plugging potential;        2) reduction in overall energy usage;        3) reduction in the amount of water to the solvent extraction step.        
The invention enhances the impurity removal efficacy of the process, and the operability of the process compared to the existing processes. In addition it should be noted that this invention does not just apply to the crude TPA process but any process that produces an oxidizer purge stream where recovery of metal catalyst is needed.